Behind The Mask
by PineappleFairy
Summary: She is Tsuna friend but does he know her well enough? She is always smiling, always happy, but under those long sleeve clothes are bruises and scars. While she is always taking away others sadness and burdens, She have them herself. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the mask.**

**Chapter 1- the start of everything.**

**Summery: **She is Tsuna's friend but does he know her well enough? She was always smiling, always happy, but under those long-sleeve clothes are bruises and scars.

**Warning: **OOC'ness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR. It belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look! It's an ice-cream store! Can I buy an ice-cream?" A girl no older than 5 with her hair tied up in 2 pigtails on the side asked excitedly to her mother. Jumping up and down while pointing at the store with a picture of an ice cream at the corner of the street.

Said lady looked down at her child and smiled softly and walked hand to hands with her to the shop.

_Beep! Beep!_

The mother's eye widen as she pushed her daughter out of the way, taking the pain all by herself. The little girl was confused, she turned around, mouth opened and eyes wide, she ran to her mother, sitting down and putting her mother's head on her lap, she cried. " Kaa-san! Why is there blood everywhere? Why are you bleeding? Are you hurt? Kaa-san!" people started to surround the pair, A passer called the ambulance.

The little girl's once white dress was now stained with blood.

"… Amaya… Live…well...for mommy… o..kay? Mama loves …you… re…mem…ber… that…" Slowly closing her eyes she feel asleep, forever and to never be woken up. Said girl cried, loud, screaming, she shook her head side to side chanting, " don't go." She knew that once her mother leaves, her dad will hurt her, he never liked her and never will, he's only with her because her mother told him to, Amaya is scared of what he will do once he found out her mother is gone, It's all her fault. Her fragile body shook as she cried, her cheeks are puffed, her eyes are red, tears slowly stopping, she know many things at such young age, probably because when her mom isn't home, _he_ hurts her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Mask.**

**Chapter 2-** _Let's be friends~_

**Warning:** OOC'ness

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitmen Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano.

**(linebreak)**

**( 1 year later )**

Lying was as easy as breathing to me now days. I could smile and say I'm fine while I'm dying. I could say I don't need help when my dad is abusing me. Either long sleeve clothes or elbow length fingerless gloves cover up all the scars and bruises that are created by my oh so loving father.

**OXOXOX**

The streets empty, few cars passes by, playground only have litter on the grounds, so as Amaya walked, the screams of a little boy could be heard loud and clear.

It makes her think how _sick _human beings are. The screams could be heard as clear as day yet no one decide to help, our world is stuffed up 110%.

Amaya walked toward the sound, stopping as she saw a group of boys surrounding a younger boy.

"_Tch._ Hopeless, Dame-Tsuna! Go die in a hole!"

_Ouch. Such painful words._ Amaya though to herself, _Such stuffed up human beings._ For her to think this, how old do you think Amaya is? Take a guess. Maybe a number 7 will help you?

"Oi! Go get a life would you! Stop picking on people! Idiots." Amaya couldn't help but to scream out while throwing a rock at the boy that previously spoke.

"! You little-!" Before he finished I have successfully land a punch on his jaws.

_I think I heard a crack…_

"Ah. I see blood." Amaya said in a monotonous voice.

"You brat!"

"That's a nice insult…"

The group took the injured boy away while the boy they were picking on earlier was still crouched down with his head between his arms, tears streak his pale face.

"Are you okay?"

"P-please don't h-hurt Tsu-kun." He buried his face deeper into his arms, muffling his voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Amaya said while crouching down to be at the same level as the boy.

He left his head up slowly, "P-promise?" His eyes held so much hope, it proves to Amaya that there is still hope in the disgusting way the human beings are.

"Mhm! I promise! Lets get you cleaned up ne?" Amaya held out her hand as she stood up slowly.

"W-will you… be Tsu-kun friend?" said boy put his hands in Amaya's as she slowly lift him up, She smiled at him before replying, "Mhm!" She nodded.

"Tsu-kun's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! But you can call me Tsuna!" He smiled brightly.

"Well then… I am Amaya! Fukumitsu Amaya! Please call me Amaya~"

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**2 year later~**

"Tsuna~~~ hurry up! We'll be late…" Amaya leaned against a wall, her brown hip length hair is tied up while her hazel eyes is hidden behind a pair of glasses (which is fake) Her sailor school uniform is neatly put on, she is wearing a long sleeve under it and knee high socks covering most of her skin.

"Muu~ Amaya-Chan! It's so hot! Why are you wearing long sleeve?" Tsuna asked as they walked to school,

" I want to !" They been friends for two years but they are very close, Like they know each other for a lifetime.

They laughed and talked on their way to school like every other day.

What Tsuna never realized is the look on Amaya's face, Her face showed a smile but her eyes held pain.

When Tsuna looked away, Her eyes loose their shine, her smile turned strained and fake, so fake that everyone can see that's it's fake, except Tsuna.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a long time!**

**20/06/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the Mask.**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-** KHR belong to Akira Amano.

**Warning-** OOC, grammar mistake, Time skips.

_**( In this chapter, I will leave out some events like how Tsuna became friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto. )**_

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

Ever since that little kid came, everything changed.

Even though it was obvious that Tsuna had a crush on the Kyoko girl, he never really did tell me. That was until he ran up to her clad in only boxers, screaming that he liked her.

That kid that always follows us, I know that kid isn't a normal kid, what type of child wears a suit? And have weapons?

I swore I saw a bullet hit Tsuna and flame erupted from his forehead wen he fought with Mochida.

Why wouldn't Tsuna tell me anything? But I shouldn't force him to tell me… _After all, Friends never stay forever…_

**XOXOXO**

**School.**

School is normal that is until a boy came into our class and told us that Tsuna is playing in the volleyball game/event.

We all arrived at the hall when the game began, everyone was putting their all into the game, all except Tsuna. Then another bullet hit Tsuna, he fell back and then stood up straight and hit the ball with his… _ahem…_that's not the point. Another flame appeared on his head and he was in his boxers again.

That baby… At the entrance of the hall, I saw a boy that I never seen before. Anyways, I should care because it had nothing to do with me nor Tsuna…_right?_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

I looked out the window to my right; Tsuna is sleeping on his desk. If I'm not wrong then there should be a new kid…

Not like I cared.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the kid wake up Tsuna by kicking him on the head, I pretend I didn't saw anything.

The teacher came in a while later introducing the new person, he had silver hair in an… octopus style? His emerald eyes glaring, stopping at Tsuna.

_What did Tsuna do this time?_

He walked over to Tsuna's table before kicking it down; I narrowed my eyes and strained my ears to listen.

"You are not fit to be the tenth!" I could barely understand what he said, Tenth? Tenth in what? What is Tsuna hiding from me this time?

Now that think about it, Tsuna been avoiding me lately… We haven't had time together since the kid arrived, But I just hope Tsuna will be fine…

_Little did Amaya knows, A certain little hitman was staring at her._

* * *

**Few days later. Sunday morning**

**Amaya's POV**

I rolled to on my side as sunlight went into my view. It have been a few days since Tsuna called me or texted me, much less talked to me. My drunken father is outside in the living room sleeping. I should study sometimes… My grades are normal since I never really studied, I hanged out with Tsuna too much.

I stood up and went to take a shower, brush my teeth and get changed.

I decided to wear an oversized blue sweater, white shorts and knee high socks. My thigh doesn't have any scars so I should be fine…

I took my wallet, that has barely anything in it, afterall, I have to buy _my _own things such as food and pay the rent. My drunken father can't do anything. I slipped on my shoes before walking to the closest library, which was about 20 minutes walk from my house/ apartment.

After walking for about 10 minutes I heard a familiar voice.

_Tsuna?_

I narrowed my eyes before hiding behind a wall, listening to what Tsuna had to say.

"Oi Get your filthy hands off Juudaime!"

"Hahaha! Calm down 'dera!"

"Don't call me that!"

"HIEE! Gokudera! Put those away!"

_I wonder, does Tsuna still remember me?_

I decided to not think about this, I turned away and took the long way to the library just to avoid walking past Tsuna and his new_ friends._

The library wasn't big, but I couldn't care less, it was the closest to where I live. I took some books on what we're learning about this semester, I walked to an empty table and flick through the books; I rarely stay home for more than I need to. If I could, I would eat out but would want to waste my limited amount of money.

_I need to find a new job…_

I currently work at a nearly café, restaurant and at a cake shop.

I don't get abused often anymore but that's because I go outside a lot, avoiding my dad as much as I could but when I come home, he normally gets angry that I wasn't at home so…

I sigh as I think about what will happen when I get home. I surpass a shiver and shook the thoughts out of my head.

My eyes glide through the books and before I know it, it was 5pm. I packed up the books and borrowed them and walked home.

My heart clenched as I passed Tsuna's house.

It was just my luck that Nana-san just had to open the door and saw me.

"Amaya! It had been so long! Would you like to come in?"

And Kami-san must have hate me because Tsuna came downstairs and saw me.

"A-Amaya-chan?"

I smiled before bowing and walking away as fast as I can.

* * *

**Hello~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about the bad grammar. In this chapter, Tsuna became friends with Yamamoto and Gokudera just to clear thing up, He became friend with them just before the Sunday on Amaya's POV. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the Mask**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer-**Khr belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warning-** OOC'ness, grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

How could I forget about Amaya? She was always there for me yet I just left her like that. If I'm not wrong then she doesn't have any friends other than me.

_Because I ruined her reputation when she started to hang out with me, dame-Tsuna._

Her smile this time wasn't happy, she looks… sad…

"Hey Tsuna. Wasn't that Fukumitsu Amaya? Isn't she in out class?" Yamamoto asked.

"huh? Uh. Yeah." I couldn't answer without feeling a little bit guilty.

"Juudaime? Do you know her?"

"I guess…" I looked down, Maman must have heard the question because she replied for me.

"Un! Amaya-chan is Tsu-kun's friend! But lately she haven't been coming over… I wonder why…" Maman trailed off as she walked into the kitchen to start cooking.

**~-~- KHR ~-~-**

**3****rd**** person POV**

A girl stood in front of a small house, taking in deep breath before taking her keys and unlocking the door. Eyes clench shut and wait. Outsiders must think that she is just standing there waiting for someone to come but she is waiting for _something_ to come.

A china plate hit her on her head as soon as she opened the door.

_Crash_

The plate hit her on the head, breaking into pieces, some smaller pieces were embedded into her head, bleeding.

**Amaya's POV**

I clenched the doorknob before opening the door, I closed my eyes, I knew something is going to happen and I was right. A plate hit me straight on, and that would hurt much but the smaller pieces just had to stab into my skin. I could feel drops of blood falling onto my face as a hand grabbed my forearm and dragged me inside. Hearing the door slam shut I closed my eyes and I was roughly grabbed by the hair.

"Worthless child! Where were you! I knew I shouldn't have kept you!"

**3****rd**** person POV**

She was roughly grabbed by the hair and was swung across the room. Limbs scrapping the floor. The man reached down, taking the bigger pieces of the broken plate, she threw it at the girl. The sharp edge dug into her skin, drawing out blood. He roughly grabbed her by the neck this time and slams her onto the wall and tightens his grip around her neck, blaming her for his wife's death, putting more guilt on her. Her punched her check bone before releasing her and letting her slide down the wall and onto the ground.

She tilted her head to aside so that she was looking at the wall with the window, looking out of the window she saw it was raining.

"_How cliché…" _She had a small sad smile on her face as tears slide down her face. She closed her eyes for a while before standing up and limping to her bedroom. Taking out a first aid kit, she started to treat her wounds after she used a pair of tweezers to take out the small piece of the broken plate that was still dug into her skin, wincing at every single movement but it didn't hurt as much as it used to before, mostly because she is used to it. After all, who wouldn't be used to it after having this kind of treatment for atleast 8 years and longer.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Waking up and glancing at the clock, Amaya's eyes widen as she jumped out of bed and got dressed, wincing a bit when she open the new wounds slightly. But never really paid attention to it.

_Not even when the blood soaked through the white bandage._

After tying her hair up, she took her bag and some changes before running to school, arriving just a few minutes early.

_Lady luck must hate me lot._

She cursed in her head as she saw Tsuna and crew walk toward her, they come quite late, just before the bell rings.

And just when she thought she could walk away without being notice, Yamamoto, _Yamamoto,_ just had to call out her name and wave to her.

Straining a smile, she waved back, when she held her arm up, she realized that the blood on her arm has soaked through her 2 layers of bandage.

_Damnit! I knew I should've put more layers!_

The blood was quite fresh, so it was quite bright and can be seen from afar.

_What have I done to deserve this!_ She cried mentally.

She quickly hid her arms behind her back but it was too late because the trio had seen the blood already.

Tsuna had a worry face and Yamamoto had a concern expression and Gokudera had a… 'couldn't-care-less' expression…

"Are you okay Amaya-Chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Un! I'm fine" She strained a smile but out of those three boys, Yamamoto could see through the smile, he, after all have done smiles like that as well.

_**Ring~ Ring~**_

"A-Ah! That's the bell!" Amaya said before running to the classroom before Hibari comes.

Up on a tree, on a branch, sat a little infant with narrowed eyes, thinking.

'_How did she get those wounds?…'_ He seems to be interest in the girl…


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind the Mask.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Warning-** OC included, OOC"ness, Grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer-** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

Behind the school building stood a girl, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she didn't bother to wipe it away. Her blood soaked bandages is still wrapped around her arm. She slide down against the wall as she took out a roll of bandage from her bag. Gently, she took off the old, bloody bandage. Wincing as she accidently pressed too hard, taking the new roll of bandages, she tightly wraps it against her wounds, hoping it will stop bleeding.

'_Tsuna… Did you really left me? Did you really forgot about me? What have I done?"_ Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she thought about her only friend. She stood up abruptly and punched the wall next to her.

'_There's no point on thinking about some one who doesn't care. Nothing stays forever. I am a lot stronger than this! I was only helping him until he gets his own friends!... and leave me…' _

She turned around and ran out of school, not caring if Hibari caught her, infact she wants him to, she wants something to keep her mind from drifting back to thinking about Tsuna, even if it's painful, she needs a distracting.

She was walking on the streets of Namimori when she bumped into someone, two boys to be exact. One had blond hair and a scar across his nose on his face, The other boy has black hair and wears a white beanie with a barcode on his left cheek.

"Hey Watch where you're going!" the boy with the blond hair snarled

"a-ah! Gomen…"

"Tch!"

"Ken… Calm down…" The other boy said in an emotionless voice.

'Ken' scowled but walked away with the other person.

Amaya shrugged before walking away.

'_Where to now… '_ She thought before just walking to the library, while walking to the library, she passed a music/instruments shop.

'_Ah… I remembered when mama was still alive, she thought me how to play the violin… I never touched the violin again after she died…'_

Entering the library, she looked for books about what they were learning about in school, getting stories and musical books as well, wanting to go back to learning how to play the violin.

**4:30 pm.**

**Amaya's POV**

'_A-ah~ It been awhile since I can just sit down and read for the whole day without interruptions~ I should go to the café now… '_ In the corner of the library, sat a girl buried beneath books and books, she stood up and took some of the books that she haven't finish reading and borrowed it, before placing it in her school bag and walked to the café where she works at.

**5:00 pm.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

_Ding~_

The door of the café open, ringing the bell placed just above the door.

"Muu~ Amaya~ You didn't came yesterday~ or the day before~" The boss of the café said. She was quite a cheerful person, dyed blond hair, brown eyes and is always happy, although she is clumsy. Thus, even if this is her shop, she is not allowed near the kitchen or is allowed to be a waitress.

"Gomen… I was busy…" Amaya said sheepishly,

"Hmm~ I forgive you, go put on your apron and start making the cupcakes, most of the customers didn't like my cupcakes… Muu~"

"… did you try to make the cupcakes?

"Yup~"

"And the employees didn't stop you?"

"I threatened to cut their wage if they tried to stop me~ But somehow my cupcake turned out green… and the second try turned out purple…Its probably the worms and bird seeds I put in there~"

"…"

Amaya sweetdropped before walking to the back kitchen to put on her apron and start to make the cupcakes and muffins.

"Amaya! Why did you leave us yesterday~ Boss made the worst cupcakes! Lucy fainted from the smell and Alice has a fever and Hitomi is in the hospital unconscious after eating the WHOLE cupcake! I think Miyu is still vomiting in the bathroom since yesterday…" Both girls had a moment of silence as they shivered. Lucy, Alice,Hitomi and Miyu are the new staff that was hired before the last accidents causing most of the old staff to quit their jobs. Only Amaya and Shiori stayed.

"A-ah~ Lets make the cupcakes and muffins now!" Shiori said before both the girls got to work.

The café wasn't that big nor was it a small café. It was on the main street of Namimori. Between 2pm-6pm a lot of customers come since it was close to the school and one of the best cake store in Namimori.

"Nee~ Shiori… who is at the front?" Amaya asked.

"Hmm~ Boss and I think 3 new recruits?"

"Ah~ Wakata…"

"Our wages are coming in! Three more days! And maybe boss will give us extra!"

**8:30pm.**

It was dark outside, Amaya decided to go home at this time before it gets darker but not too early or her 'dad' will still be awake, The streets are empty at this time.

While walking home, Amaya passed a group of guys.

"Hm~ Oh~ A young lady~" One of the men grabbed he arm, pulling her closer to the group of mans.

"Let go!"

"No way~"

Amaya struggled against to get away, ripping her bandages by accident, showing her scars and bruises.

"Herbivores, for crowing and ganging up on an unarmed girl. Kamikorosu"

Amaya could never be so happy to see Hibari, she never realized that her bandages was ripped and is falling off.

After Hibari 'finished' the group of mans. He looked at Amaya, noticing her arm. He narrowed his eyes.

Hibari knew many things, and one of it was that he knew, that Amaya was Tsuna childhood friend. He sees them together many times before, so he wondered why he haven't seen them together these past months, but then again, it wasn't his problem so he couldn't care less about it.

* * *

… **:3**

**10/7/14**


End file.
